Vehicles such as aircraft feature electric cables extending along the aircraft, for the operation of aircraft systems. Bolting/screwing manipulations are often required to fix cables to the structure of the aircraft. Accordingly, the installation of such cables requires a non-negligible amount of manpower. In addition, aircraft structure elements on which such cables are secured might have limited accessibility during manufacturing or maintenance operations of the aircraft. This limited accessibility causes operators who conduct the installation of the cables to work under non-optimal ergonomic condition thereby rendering bolting/screwing manipulations, in some instances, uncomfortable for the operators. Giving the fact that a conventional aircraft might require hundreds of cable fixtures to be installed to complete the systems installation, conducting bolting/screwing manipulations under non-optimal ergonomic condition might increase the amount of time required to complete the installation and, more importantly, might cause health and safety issues for the operators in charge of completing the operation.
U.S. patent application publication no. 2009/0236486 describes a clamp for wire harnesses. The clamp features a pressing tab 23 that may be closed in different positions by the cooperation of its claws 21 and 22 with engagement portion 15 formed in the main unit 10. Therefore, the clamp may be used with different harness sizes, as observed from FIGS. 5 and 6 thereof. However, the pressing tab 23 is made from a relatively rigid material that is applied directly against the wires, and this may cause kinks in the wires. Moreover, the cantilevered end of the holding portion 6 is exposed, whereby accidental contact with the cantilevered end may result in the inadvertent opening of the holding portion 6.